


Four for the price of two

by obiwansbeard



Series: Swan Queen Week Winter 2016 [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gluttony, Swan Queen Week Winter 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwansbeard/pseuds/obiwansbeard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Swan Queen Week Winter 2016 - Day 2: Gluttony</p><p>"It's happy hour." Emma simply stated, before gesturing to her food. "Which means that grilled cheeses' are two for the price of one. Or, in my case, four for the price of two."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four for the price of two

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is really bad and short, but it's all that I could whip up. I may or may not do tomorrow's prompt, I haven't decided yet.
> 
> Happy reading! Enjoy the story!

"Emma?" The Mayor took a seat opposite from the blonde, they were currently in Granny's diner per Emma's request. "May I ask as to why I received such an illogical text this morning, instructing me to meet you at Granny's for our date?"

"It's happy hour." Emma simply stated, before gesturing to her food. "Which means that grilled cheeses' are two for the price of one. Or, in my case, four for the price of two." 

She showcased her three and a half remaining grilled cheese sandwiches, before she continued on eating.

"Emma dear, must you insist on eating like that? It's really not good for you."

"Regina dear, must you insist on babysitting me constantly!" Emma mocked. "Honestly, you're not my mum."

"No I'm not, I'm your girlfriend and all I want is for you to be healthy. I want us to live a healthy lifestyle and grow old together." Regina quipped, placing her hand over Emma's.

"So does that mean we will live 'heath-ily ever after'?" Emma chucked, laughing at her own joke.

"Oh yes, that was so very funny dear." Regina was not amused.

"Come on Regina! Relax a little, live your life and let loose for awhile." 

"If it means digesting one of those monstrosities," Regina looked distastefully at the two remaining grilled cheeses'. "Then the answer is no."

"Gina..." Emma whined, "Please!".

"No." Regina sat defiantly with her arms crossed, glaring over at Emma and her food.

"I'll do anything if you just promise to eat something...well unhealthy-er for once." Emma picked up the last grilled cheese and began eating it.

"Anything?" Regina purred, seductively.

"Ask and you shall receive." Emma laughed, taking a bite of her sandwich.

Regina sighed, "You're an idiot, a soon-to-be fat idiot might I add.”

"Yes, but I'm your soon-to-be fat idiot." Emma replied. “Besides, when I do get fat there will be more of me to cuddle.” She added, before capturing Regina's luscious lips in a tender and loving kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and a comment! Thanks!


End file.
